Displays such as cathode ray tube (CRT) displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and electroluminescence (EL) displays are required to have various functions on their surfaces, such as scratch prevention, prevention of natural light reflection, and fouling prevention.
A moth-eye structure, which can provide an ultra-antireflection effect without light interference, is being focused on as means for achieving low reflection on display surfaces of displays.
In addition, an antireflection film comprising a transparent substrate, a hardcoat layer including at least one layer, and a low-refractive-index layer at an outermost layer is disclosed as means for preventing reflection of natural light; in such an antireflection film, the haze of the hardcoat layer is 40% or higher, the surface roughness Ra is 0.10 μm or lower, and the average value of 5-degree specular reflectivities is 65% or higher to the average value of integral reflectivities within a wavelength range from 450 nm to 650 nm (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 2005-187770 A